User blog:Natsu Fury/Enter The BuddyZone Chapter 4: Star Seeker
Sorry about taking to long, got sick, and school just started , and high school ain't gonna get any easier. Anyway i hope you enjoy this. Kuni floated in place with wings similar to Ladis’s wings. His gaze was completely focused on Lily. It was very clear that Kuni wasn’t gonna leave without a fight. “Aren’t you suppose to be providing Akira with a ride?” Asked Zion. “Ha ha ha, that’s funny coming from the guy who threw Akira under the bus.” Said Kuni. “ I have my reasons.” Zion replied.” I wouldn’t really worry about Akira. His in good hands, but I didn’t come here to talk about Akira. Isn’t that right Lily?”Asked Kuni. Lily stood up, pulled out her deck case, and out came a small twinkle of light. It soon took the form of a large blue dragon who wielded a mighty sword. It was Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon. He didn’t say much, but it was obvious was ready to fight.*BUDDY SKILL ON* A large blue star appeared behind Lily as she jumped off of Cerberus. This allowed her to levitate in midair. “I’m glad to see you still have that same fiery spirit. Always searching for a challenge. I’m really gonna enjoy this, that plane ride was way too boring.” A large grin appeared on Kuni’s face as he and Ladis got into position. “It’s time to see which of us deserves the title of Master of Size Threes.” Zion had Cerberus land on a nearby building so they could comfortably witness the fight.” Time to start the concert!! Bear witness to the song of victory!! LUMINIZE! Live Performance!” Lily shouted as her deck changed into a hairpin the shape of a star. Kuni then took his turn to Luminize. “ Neither good, nor evil. Use your powers for your own dream! Luminize!! Great Tyrant Intervention!!” Kuni’s core deck case began to glow. It engulfed his hand in light and formed a glove similar to Ladis’s right hand. “Time to raise the flag!!” The two of them shouted. “I fight for Ancient World.” Said Kuni. “Dragon World.” Lilly replied. KUNIUMI’S MOVE Kuni Hand: 6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Lily Hand: 6 Gauge:2 Life: 10 “I charge and draw.” Kuni this wasn’t the first time Liliy and he fought. Kuni knew there was no way Lily probably has forgotten his play style, but that didn’t seem to bother him in the least. Especially with his current hand. He lifted a card from his hand and said “I cast Divine Dragon Creation!!” With that spell Kuni was able to draw two new cards, but his life points were reduced to 8 in the process. “Now I cast Buddy Help!” Once again Kuni was able to draw two new cards, but this time his life points remained the same. “I then call Ice Dragon, Knoke-isle to the center!” A large dragon covered in solid ice appeared in front of Kuni. “Now Knoke-isle, attack the fighter!!” The dragon inhaled some air before firing off a large gust of cold wind. Lily braced for the impact; she was then in gulped in a small blizzard which reduced her life points to 7. END OF MOVE LILY’S MOVE Kuni Hand: 7 Gauge:0 Life:8 Lily Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life: 7 “I draw, charge and draw. Hmm. . . ” Lily took a moment to make a plan, but then it came to her. “Aright, I equip Steel Fist DragoKnuckle, and then I buddy call Buster to the right!” A bronze gauntlet formed around Lily’s fist as her life points dropped to 6. Then, Buster took off from his position and laned on Lily’s right position. Thanks to the buddy gift Lily’s life points returned to 7.”Now Buster take out Knoke-isle!” Buster pulled out his sword and charged the wild dragon. Knoke-isle let loose another blast of cold wind, but Buster simply blocked it with his shield before cutting the dragon in half.”Now with the center cleared Buster will attack the fighter!” Buster flew towards Kuni and once he was in range he brought down his sword upon Kuni.”I’ll follow it up with Drago Knukle!!” Lily said as she struck Kuni with a right hook that sent him flying a few feet back. After Lily landed her attack, one card from the top of her deck was sent to the gauge. END OF MOVE KUNIUMI’S MOVE Kuni Hand: 7 Guage: 0 Life:8 Lily Hand:6 Guage:2 Life:3 “I draw charge and draw. It’s about time I got serious, I cast Dragon Emperor legend!” A card from the top of Kuni’s deck was sent to the gauge and he recovered one life point. “Then I cast Dragon Dreams!” Once again Kuni’s life points were instantly increased, but this time by 3. ”Now one more spell! I cast Rise and Fall Of Dragons!” The top four cards from Kuni’s deck were sent to his gauge as his life points were decreased by 2. Kuni looked at Ladis and asked, “You ready dude?” All of ladis’s heads responded with a grin and a thumps up. Kuni lifted one card from his and said” I buddy call Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant !!!”Ladis disappeared in a tornado of flame, and then reappeared in front of Kuni.“RAAAAAAA!!! It’s about time I got to do some damage!!!” Ladis roared. “ Now Ladis attack the fighter!!” Kuni shouted as he pointed at Lily. Ladis began to charge up a ball of energy, but luckly Lily had a plan.”I cast, Blue Dragon Shield!” Said Lily. A large blue dragon face appeared in front of Lily; Liliy then grabed the shield and braced herself for the impact. “Oh no you don’t! I pay two Gauge and discard one Wild Dragon to activate Ladis’s ability!” Ladis’s eyes began to glow crimson red as he said”Invoking Tyrant Law!!” Lily’s shield shattered into dust, and with no way to protect herself, Ladis’s attack was getting through. Ladis fired off the ball of energy and hit Lily head on. With this devastating blow Lily had only 4 life point’s to her name.”Alright Ladis, attack her again!!” Kuni commanded. Ladis began to charge yet another ball of energy, but this time his skill wasn’t gonna be needed. ” Oh boy, this is gonna huuurrt-!!!” Shouted Lily as she was once again struck with three damage. END OF MOVE Lily’s Move Kuni Hand: 3 Gauge: 1 Life: 7 Lily Hand: 4 Gauge: 1 Life: 1 “Lily are you alright?!” Said Buster with a concerned look on his face.”Don’t worry Buster I’m okay. Besides, all we have to do is take out Ladis and we win!” After seeing her that her confidence was still in tacked, Buster felt a bit more reassured.” Alright I draw, charge and draw. Now me and Buster will do a link attack!” Kuni and Buster flew towards Ladis ready and willing to take him down. In an attempted to stop them Ladis tried to grab Lily, but Buster quickly intercepted and blocked with his shield. Noticing the opportunity, Lily ran up Buster’s back and then jumped off from his head.”Thanks for the lift Buster! Now take this, Steel Fist DragoKnuckle!!” Shouted Lily as she attempted to punch Ladis’s center head.”I pay one gauge and 1 life point to cast Wrath Trigger!!” Shouted Kuni. Once this spell was activated, Ladis was wrapped in a red cloak of energy which prevented his destruction and sent Lily flying back. “Time for a counter attack!!” Said Ladis as he slashed Buster in half with his mighty claw, but Buster quickly came back with his soul guard. Lucky for Lily Buster has double attack, but for some reason she was hesitate to declare the attack. “''If I attack and Ladis uses is skill, Buster will get destroyed, but if I don’t I’m finished''.” Lily thought to her self. Her mind was made up. She knew she wouldn’t get another chance if she act now. “Buster attack Ladis the Tyrant!”Said Lily. Buster rocketed towards Ladis and then sliced him in half.Wwith that Ladis was destroyed, but he was quickly brought back thanks to his skill. “I discard one Wild Dragon and pay 2 life points, to resurrect Ladis. Now Ladis take out Buster Cannon Dragon!” Said Kuni. In an instant Buster was sliced apart. END OF MOVE Kuni Hand: 1 Gauge: 0 Life: 4 Lily Hand: 5 Gauge: 2 Life: 1 “I draw, charge and draw. It’s about time we finished this game, Ladis end this!” Ladis began to charge up for his next attack, but suddenly Lily raised a card from her hand and said, “I hope this works, I cast Dragonic Paratrooper!” One of the cards in Lily’s hands began to glow and then flew in front of her.”I superior call Inferno Armor to the center postion!” An extremely large black ArmorDragon came forth and two cards from the top of Lily’s deck flew into the dragon’s mouth.”Now if there is an Armor dragon in his soul, then I destroy one of your monsters!” At that moment the Inferno’s eyes began to glow, and he let loose a torent of flames that started to consume Ladis! “Crud! I activate Ladis’s skill!!” Said Kuni as his life points dropped by 2. Thanks to that, Ladis was able to jump out of the flames and punched a hole in Inferno’s chest ; thus destroying him. Ladis then went for Lily but was once again interrupted. “I cast Dragonic Paratrooper and I superior call Thousand Rapier to the center position.” A small skinny dragon in a cape and armor appeared, but he was instantly destroyed by Ladis’s attack. END OF MOVE Kuni Hand: 1 Gauge: 1 Life:2 Lily Hand: 1 Gauge: 0 Life: 1 “I draw, charge and draw!” Lily knew all that was left to was to take out Ladis, unfortunately she only had one monster in hand. So if Kuni’s last card is something that stops attacks this game is over.” Alright I call Blade Chakram Dragon to the left!” A blue dragon holding two Chakram’s entered the battle field, and once he was on the field Lily said, “Blade Chakram, time to cut Ladis down to size!” Said Lily. The blue dragon swiftly jumped towards the dragon and raise up his Chakram. As for Kuni he just stood there with his arms crossed; gracefully excepting defeat . Ladis was sliced in half by the dragon, after that Lily quickly followed. “This show’s over!!” She said as she took out the rest of Kuni’s life points. GAME OVER WINNER: Lily Chantise Part 2 will be up soon so plz stay tuned ;-) Category:Blog posts